


Asking for Directions

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: When the boys get lost, tempers flare. But it’s just any other day and any other fight for the Winchesters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews are loved!~

“Turn right.”

 

“Um…no. The sign said left.” Dean responded quickly.

 

“And the map said right.” Sam lifted the map, pointing his flashlight at their location.

 

Dean rolled his eyes as he eased them into a left turn. “So which you gonna believe? The current updated sign or the eighty year old map you pick up from the gas station?”

 

“Damn it Dean if you get us lost I’m making you drive alone and I’m taking a nap in the back seat.” Sam snapped, folding the map then shoving it angrily into the glove compartment.

 

“Wow like you don’t always do that anyways?” Dean muttered.

 

Sam turned in his seat. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

 

“You always sleep and I’m always the one who’s always stays awake until we get to a motel.” He snapped back, keeping his eyes locked on the road.

 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s because you never let me drive your damn car. Maybe if you let me drive-“

 

Dean interpreted. “It’s not a damn anything…you’re the damn...thing.”

 

“Great come back, Dean.” Sam smirked, dropping his arms back to his lap.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“So why don’t you pull over and let me drive. You can try to sleep.” Sam offered attempting to stop the fight before it got worse. 

 

“Hell no. So you can kill us both?” Dean threw back, shooting his brother a ‘yeah right look’.

 

“Shut up Dean! What’s wrong with you?” Sam glared, losing all rationality. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Dean growled back. 

 

Sam huffed. “I’m sick and tired of freaking driving.”

 

“Well I’m sorry Princess Sammy but I’m driving as fast as I can.” Dean mocked. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter because you’re going in the wrong direction.”

 

“No I’m not! Christ Sam, stop being such a-“

 

“See! If we were going in the right direction we’d be able to see the city limits by now.” Sam pointed out, pointing to the dark sky before them.

 

“No! Why don’t you just sit back and shut up-we’ve got-“ Dean started. 

 

His sentence falls short when the red flashing lights appeared behind them.

 

“Shit,” Dean hissed.

 

“We haven’t done anything wrong, play it cool.” Sam said quickly, shoving any incriminating objects under the seats. 

 

Dean instinctively pulled over, holding his breath.

 

When the cop appeared it was an old man, who looked old enough to have a few dozen grandchildren. 

 

“Something wrong officer?”

 

He smiled down at them, bending over to look them both in the eyes. “Just wanted to let you know that the road up on ahead is closed off.”

 

Sam couldn’t help himself, “Officer would you mind telling my…partner here the way to Oakville?”

 

The cop frowned slightly then smirked, “I see we’ve got some different opinions on directions.”

 

Dean leaned forward, shooting Sam a glare; “My ‘partner’ here seems to think it’s behind us heading north…but as I kindly pointed out the signs say-“

 

“Oh don’t believe those damn things. We’re a small town, young man, and the local children think it’s fun to turn the signs around..” The officer cut in with a chuckle. “You boys have a map?” they nodded, Sam triumphal, “Then just stick to it and you’ll be right as rain.”

 

Sam smiled broadly, “Thank you Officer, we appreciate the help!”

 

Dean was already rolling up the window, “Yeah, whatever.”

 

The officer stops him with a gentle hand, “Pardon me for asking but,” he smirked at Sam then looked back at Dean, “…antiquers, right?”


End file.
